Fight for Equestria
by Ktig88
Summary: A Crossover between Total Drama and My Little Pony Friiendship is Magic. I don't own either series.
1. Beginning

Fight for Equestria Chapter 1 - Believe it or Not

It was a normal beautiful day in Equestria. The birds were chirping, The sun was shining and the Ponies were having fun going along with their daily routines. Boingy! Boingy! Boingy! Pinkie Pie the small pink pony said cheerfullly. Could you please be a little quieter Pinkie? I need total concentration or I'll mess this dress up. Rarity Said. Sorry Rarity. Pinkie apologized. Applejack was doing the usual, She had a bunch of buckets lined up under the apple tree ready to harvest them. She kicked the tree and the apples fell perfectly into the buckets. That's what I'm talkin' about. Is this good enough brother? She asked Eeyup Big Mac responded

Twilight was sitting in the grass beside Spike reading a spell book while Spike looked bored beyond comprehension. How much longer do I have to stay here? He asked. Spike you can go and do something I'm not forcing you to sit here she told him. Okay thanks see ya Twily! He said as he ran off. That Spike Twilight laughed as she went back to her book. Nothing was out of the ordinary in Ponyville just the same provential, Repeditive stuff that happened on Routine everyday. Rainbow Dash was flying in the air faster than ever she looked like a fighter jet. She then lands coming back to a line where Scootaloo is holding a checkered flag with her mouth. Hah new record! The wonderbolts are sure to take me after that! Rainbow said with bounds of Confidence. That was awesome Rainbow! Scootaloo said jumping up and down with enthusiasm.

But there was one pony who was missing. Fluttershy was doing the usual walking in the woods talking and playing with the animals. Hovering above the ground ever so slightly. Hey there friend Fluttershy said to a squirrel. Fluttershy noticed something she had never seen before a human girl. She was smaller than she pictured humans to be. She sat there and stared at the girl and didn't move. The girlwho was meditating opened one eye and saw Fluttershy. Why hello there. The girl smiled sweetly. Fluttershy then squeaked and hid behind a tree.

It's okay little one I won't hurt you. Here how about this? She holds out a carrot for the pony. Fluttershy looks from behind the tree at the carrot. She slowly puts one hoof out. That's it come on. The girl said. Fluttershy walked slowly finally getting to the carrot she slowly takes a bite of the carrot. Awe there you go the girl said as she pets Fluttershy. Fluttershy reacts to the petting in fear she jumps back with a total look of absolute terror on her face. I-I'm sorry I guess I moved too fast? the girl asked Fluttershy just stood still.

I'm a friend it's okay I didn't hurt you did I? Fluttershy shook her head and went back to the girl and let her pet her. See it feels good the girl said Fluttershy smiled. I'm Dawn She said. I-I-I'm Fluttershy she said in a whisper. Excuse me what is it? Dawn asked the small pony Fluttershy she said a little louder. You're a shy one you're name suits you Dawn laughed. Dawn noticed Fluttershy's wings. You have wings so you're a pegasus? Y-yeah Fluttershy answered Interesting I've never seen a Pegasus I didn't even know they existed Dawn said

Well we do I've never seen a human before Fluttershy said. You're a very fascinating creature Fluttershy Dawn told the pony So are you Dawn Fluttershy responded. Dawn's Cell phone started to ring startling Fluttershy. It's okay It's just my phone hang on a second. Dawn said she answered her phone it was Kevin her boyfriend. Hey Kevin said Hey you're not going to believe what I'm talking to right now. Dawn said What is it? Kevin asked A Pegasus Dawn answered. A Pegasus? A Horse with wings? Kevin asked Yep. But it's only a Pegasus Pony her name is Fluttershy do you want to come see her? Dawn asked Sure I'm with Jay so I'll just take him with me.

Kevin didn't know how Dawn knew her name but he'd rather not question it. Okay sounds good Dawn said. See you in a few Kevin said. Okay bye Dawn said. What is that thing? Fluttershy asked. This? she shows her phone and Fluttershy simply nods. It's a phone it allows you to talk to anybody by putting their numbers in Dawn said smiling Is it magic? Fluttershy asked. Not really just convienient. I was talking to my Boyfriend him and his friend are coming over to see you don't be scared though they won't hurt you. Dawn assured her. Really? Other humans? Fluttershy said Yep Dawn said smiling.

Well Jay want to go see a Pegasus? Kevin asked his best friend sporting pink hair A Pegasus? Jay asked Yep Kevin answered. I'm curious now let's go. Jay said. So they set on their way to meet Dawn and see Fluttershy. They should be here soon Dawn said. Who should be here? NEW PEOPLE!? Pinkie asked extremely excited. Yeah what is your name? Dawn asked I'm Pinkie Pie! What's you're name? You're a human? I bet that's interesting because it seems totally intersting! Pinkie rambled rapidly Yes I am and I guess it is interesting Dawn answered So who's coming? Pinkie asked My boyfriend and his friend Dawn replied Oooooh You have a booooyfriiiiend? Pinkie teased Y-yes I do. Dawn answered

Kevin and Jay finally arrived to see Dawn, Fluttershy and Pinkie. Hey babe. Kevin said Hi this is Fluttershy Dawn said pointing to Fluttershy. Hi Fluttershy Kevin says he tries to pet Fluttershy but she runs. Pinkie breathes deeply and sings her welcome song. Kevin and Jay's eyes are now the size of tire rims. Sh-sh-sh-sh Kevin tried to say in complete shock. Jay simply faints. She can talk? She sang! Kevin said stunned. What's wrong with him? Pinkie asked Most Humans can't understand ponies. I can but that's a gift I have Dawn explained. Jay gets up. Hi! Pinkie says and Jay faints again.

Do you want to see Ponyville? Huh Huh Huh? Pinkie asked overly enthusiastic. Uh yeah sure. Kevin said. Let's go Pinkie yelled galloping off. Well let's go Dawn said. Kevin starts carrying Jay. Come on guys we have guests they're humans! Pinkie yelled. Humans? How Interestin' I never saw a human before do yall really use your hooves for everything? Applejack asked. Well they're called hands and yes Dawn explained well I'm pleased to meet all of yall Applejack said What's wrong with him and his sleepy friend? Applejack asked They've never heard a Pony talk. Dawn says Well I've never seen a human but I ain't takin' a nap she said

Jay wakes up. Thanks man let me walk I can take it from here he said I love the color of your mane! Pinkie Said it matches mine. This? Humans call it hair Jay explained. Oh cute! She said cheerfully. No Way! Humans? Rainbow Dash said excitedly Yep Kevin said Oh My God your mane is Rainbow. It's amazing. Jay remarked. Yep I'm Rainbow Dash she said I'm the weather Manager. I make sure there is no cloud in the sky. She explained. There is clouds up there. Kevin said pointing. I take that as a challenge Rainbow Dash said smiling. She then went into the sky and eliminated every cloud in 10 seconds fast. How bout that? Rainbow Dash said smugly.

Wow! Kevin, Jay and Dawn said collectively. That's what I thought you'd say Rainbow said. I'm Rarity my darlings I'm the town Dress Maker. Rarity said You make dresses? Dawn asked. Of course it is my specialty. But alas I have never designed a dress for a human. Rarity said. I'm sure you'd do a great job. Dawn said. I simply love your mane Rarity said to Jay. Oh really? Pinkie just told me the same thing and humans call it hair. Jay explained. It would look fabulous in my Color don't you think? She said fluffing her mane.

Hi I'm Twilight Sparkle and this is Spike Twilight said. A dragon? Jay asked Yep what's up? Spike said. Don't worry he's just a baby Twilight said. I've never talked to a Dragon before. Dawn said. I've never talked to a Human before. Spike said. I need to practice making dresses for Humans. Rarity said. How about guys? We don't wear dresses. Kevin said. I reckon I can work on making dress suits if you bring me some. Rarity said. I have plenty. Kevin said. This calls for a party! Pinkie said with excitement. A Party with Ponies and a Dragon? Never thought I'd be here Jay said. What the hay why not? Kevin said.

They go to the party all the decorations already set up. It almost seems like you were expecting us. Kevin said Always be prepared for a Party I say. Oh okay Kevin said. Fluttershy you've been quiet Dawn said. I don't talk much Fluttershy said. I know what you mean I'm pretty quiet too. Dawn said. Great Party Pinkie I never thought I'd be at a party thrown by a pony. Kevin said Well now you can say you have Pinkie sang. True he said. The time flew by as everypony was having fun sadly it was time to leave. Well I'm afraid we have to leave Dawn said.

Awe but I like you. Fluttershy said. I like you too Fluttershy and I promise that I'll come and see you everyday after school Dawn said. Okay Fluttershy smiled. How about you Kevin? Will you come see us after school too? Pinkie asked Of Course I will and I hope you throw these parties every time he smiled. And you simply must visit I want to know how you change the color of your ma-I mean hair. Rarity told Jay. It's just hair dye you want me to bring some? Jay asked Absolutely Rarity said.

Kevin, Dawn and Jay walked back. Wow this turned out to be an incredible day huh? Kevin said it really was Dawn said. I can't wait until we can come back. Jay said. Me neither Dawn said. Hey Dawn you know Fluttershy is a lot like you. Kevin said I know I guess that's why we had such a connection. She said I can see that Jay said. they all walked to their houses. See you guys tomorrow Jay said. Yeah see you Kevin said. Bye Dawn said. I'll see you tomorrow babe. Kevin said to Dawn. I can't wait Dawn said. they then kiss and leave to their respective houses.

Hey Dad. Kevin said. Yeah hey. Bradley said. You'll never believe the day I had today. Kevin said. Tell me later I'm trying to find some unoccupied land to build my Hotel City. A whole block of Blum hotels it's sure to bring up business for the Company. Bradley said. Yeah That's good dad. Kevin's Dad was a ruthless businessman if anybody was in his way he'd do what he could to get richer if it meant crushing someone else to get there. It's the corporate way.

What will happen next time? Fav, Follow and Review please.


	2. Cupcakes and Cider

Chapter 2 - Cupcakes and Cider

Dawn's alarm clock went off at 6:15 AM. She wakes up and goes to get ready without speaking a word. She's normally a quiet girl but at home she's borderline silent. You'd think she'd come out of her shell at home and talk to her family but they're not really interested in talking to her so why talk to them if they're not interested in what you want to say. Kevin and Jay were some of the only people who Dawn feels she can talk to not counting animals. She was anticipating seeing Fluttershy and the other ponies again. She couldn't wait for the school day to end so she could visit Ponyville again.

She got on the Bus and sat by herself as Jay and Kevin both drove to School Dawn was the only person of the group who rode the bus. Dawn sighed as she rested her head on her hand while looking out the window seeing the area which lead to Ponyville which then brought a smile to her face. She arrived at school on time where she then met up with both Kevin and Jay. "Hey" Dawn said "What's up?" Jay asked. Kevin kisses Dawn "Hey babe" He said. "Hey good to see you" Dawn smiled "Can you wait to go back to Ponyville?" Jay asked. "I thought I was going to wake up and the whole thing was a dream. I see your hair is Purple too. It'll match Rarity's Mane perfectly" Kevin said

The day was slow and dragged out. Kevin and Jay got to Ponyville first they were waiting for Dawn. "Look there's Pinkie and Rarity" Kevin said as Pinkie and Rarity waved at the two boys. "Oh My God You're back you're back you're back! I didn't think you'd come back and see us and here you are I'm so excited!" Pinkie Rambled "Darling your hair looks marvelous" Rarity marveled. "Thanks" Jay said "Where's Dawn?" Fluttershy said in almost a whisper. "She has to ride a bus here" Kevin said "What's a bus?" Spike asked "You see my Car?" Kevin asked pointing to his car "yeah" Rainbow Dash said "It's like a really long car that school students ride on before they can drive" Kevin said.

"Oh. Well we sure did miss you Sugar Cubes" Applejack said. "That's sweet of you guys" Jay said. "I've been trying to perfect this trick for you guys watch this!" Rainbow Dash said as she did a spectacular aerial acrobatic trick. "Amazing" Kevin and Jay both said. Fluttershy flew out to the end of the woods. "I've been practicing a lot of magic. I could actually turn myself into a human if I wanted but I don't want to be there again" Twilight said. "I MADE YOU CUPCAKES!" Pinkie Yelled Cheerfully. "Wow thanks never thought I'd have a pony bake cupcakes for me" Kevin said.

"I want to sew a dress for Dawn I want to practice human designs" Rarity said. "Well when she gets here you can ask her all the details" Kevin said "Can I have a cupcake?" Jay asked "Of course they're for all 3 of you but this one's for me" Pinkie said as she eats the cupcake. "And this one" She eats another Cupcake. Dawn arrives to the end of the road where she walks to enter Ponyville and she sees Fluttershy waiting for her. Fluttershy smiles and flies to her. "Fluttershy you need to stay in the woods. Who knows what someone will do if they see a Pegasus" Dawn warned.

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asked "Most people have never seen a pegasus and people don't believe in them" Dawn Explained. "Oh" Fluttershy said. "Well let's go the others are waiting for us" Dawn said. Fluttershy goes along. Dawn and Fluttershy finally arrive at Ponyville and see the others. "Hey Guys!" Pinkie said. "Hello everybody" Dawn said. "What does that mean?" Twilight asked "What does what mean?" Jay asked "Everybody" Twilight said. "That means all of us" Jay said. "Oh we say Everypony" Twilight said.

"That's cute" Jay said. "I've never seen what men where for formal occasions" Rarity said. "Suits and ties" Jay said "I'll bring a magazine with designs for you" Jay said. "Wonderbar" Rarity said. "I made some Apple Cider for yall it should still be hot come on I'll get ya some" Applejack said. "Sounds good" Dawn said. "Guys you should come and see me try out for the wonderbolts" Rainbow Dash said. "What are the Wonderbolts?" Jay asked. "The Wonderbolts are only the fastest flyers in all of equestria! They're a team of flyers who do aerial tricks" Rainbow Dash explained.

"Here ya go" Applejack said handing everyone a cup of cider. Kevin sips "Wow this is the best Apple Cider I've ever had" He said "Yur Darn right it is. I worked all day makin' that" Applejack said. "It's great" Dawn said. It was now time to leave and go home for the night. "Well sadly we have to go" Jay said. "Tata" Rarity said. "You want a ride?" Kevin asked Dawn "S-sure" Dawn said blushing. "Well let's go" Kevin said. The humans waved to the ponies and then they were off. Kevin pulled into Dawn's driveway. "We're here. Well I'll see you tomorrow" Kevin said smiling. Dawn then kisses Kevin. "I can't wait" She gets out of the car waves and goes into the house and Kevin leaves.

Kevin drove to his house. He got out of his car and got ready to enter his house until he heard a voice. "Hey Kev!" Pinkie Yelled. Kevin screamed "Pinkie? What are you doing here?" He asked I followed you here silly" She explained "Why?" Kevin asked "I felt like having a sleepover She said happily "Well I guess you can. My Dad doesn't even notice me I could probably bring an elephant in the house and he wouldn't notice" Kevin said Pinkie laughed "Okay let's go" She said as she ran to the house.

"Wait you're going in the house?" Kevin asked "Of course" She answered "Here Ponies live outside" Kevin explained "You'd put me outside?" She said with big sad eyes. "How would you use the restroom?" Kevin asked "I'm potty trained" Pinkie said. "Whoa Really?" Kevin asked "Yep" I taught myself "I'd hate to see the first attemps at that" Kevin said jokingly. "Well you can come in I guess" Kevin said "Yay" Pinkie Cheered as she hopped into the house. "I'm back" Kevin said. "Yeah hey" Bradley said.

"Let's go" Kevin said they walked up to his room and Pinkie jumped on his bed. "This is nice" Pinkie said "No that's my bed" Kevin said. "Well where am I going to sleep?" She asked "I'll put some pillows and covers down" He said. "So I have to sleep on the hard floor?" She said. "You'll have soft pillows under you" He said "Okay" Pinkie said. Kevin put the pillows and covers down and Pinkie laid down on them. She tossed and turned. "What the hay come on you can sleep at the foot of the bed" Kevin said "Yay" Pinkie said as she hopped on the foot of the bed and went to sleep.

End of Chapter 2 A cute chapter I think. Review, Fav and Follow


	3. An Evil Plot

Chapter 3 - An Evil Plot

Kevin slept so well that he missed the alarm clock and he would be late if he didn't wake up. "WAKE UP!" Pinkie Yelled startling Kevin so much that he fell out of bed with the alarm still beeping. Kevin rubbed his head "Pinkie what's wrong?" Kevin asked, Pinkie looked at the alarm clock "The thing made the beeping sound!" She said. "That's my alarm clock and I guess I slept pretty soundly. So thanks for waking me I probably would have missed school if it weren't for you" He told her. "No need to think you it's what Pinkie does" She said.

"Well thanks anyway. Want Breakfast?" Kevin asked "Sure what do you have? any Oats?" She asked "Oatmeal is the best I've got" He said "Close enough" Pinkie said. "Well I'm going to eat breakfast" Kevin said "Okie Dokie" She said. Kevin walked downstairs to the Kitchen to eat breakfast his dad was sitting at the table with the newspaper. "Good Morning" Kevin said. His father was silent. Kevin poured Cereal this morning he went with Honeynut Cheerios one of his favorites.

Bradley got up and went upstairs to the bathroom to find the door locked so he waited outside the door. He saw the door Open and Pinkie walk out. Bradley just looked dumbfounded he shrugged and used the restroom. Pinkie saw Kevin at the table. "Hey Pinkie. I'm going to take some carrots with me I have to drop you off at Ponyville I can't take you to ponyville with me" He told her. "I know" She said. Kevin finishes his Cereal and gets carrots for Pinkie and leaves. "Okay. I've never had a Mare in my car. Get in the back" He told her. "Okay" She said as she hopped to the car and got in and Kevin drove off.

"Well I got you a whole bag of carrots so share it with your friends" Kevin said "Okay!" Pinkie said in the back seat. "Ooh a car" Pinkie said with her head out the window. "Ooh another one, And another one" She said watching the cars. "Yep this is the road this is where you see cars" Kevin explained. "I see. I think everypony will appreciate the carrots" Pinkie said with a smile. "I hope so. I hope Applejack makes some more of that amazing Apple Cider I want to bring some home with me" He said "I'll tell her" Pinkie said "Good" Kevin said

Dawn was happy that today was Friday she wouldn't have to go to school tomorrow she can just go to Ponyville first thing in the morning. She'd get a ride from Kevin who would probably also drive Jay. She had a lot to look forward to. But she had almost forgotten that since she discovered Ponyville she hasn't had much time with Kevin without Ponies or Jay.

Jay arrived at school and talked to his friends Mickey (Mickaya) and Kait. Mickey and Jay had recently started dating. "I love your hair baby" Mickey said. "Thanks. I like it too" Jay said. "It is so cute!" Kait said. "You won't believe this place Dawn found" Jay said. "What is it?" Mickey asked. "It's a village completely run by ponies" Jay said "Ponies?" Kait's eyes lit up. "Yeah and you'll think I'm crazy now but they t-talk" Jay said "Are you sure you didn't dream this honey?" Mickey asked "Two days in a row?" Jay asked "That makes more sense than what you just said" Mickey said. "I believe you" Kait said "You Believe in Fairy Tales Kait" Mickey said "They're just too sweet not to be real" Kait said

"How about this, I'll take you there. I'm going over there this afternoon anyway" Jay said "Sure" Mickey said "I Want to see!" Kait yelled cheerfully. "Okay you can come too" Jay said with a laugh. "I don't think you're lying. I just think it was a dream or something" Mickey said. "I don't blame your skepticism. But Kevin and Dawn can vouch for me" Jay said. "Really? If I were you guys and you came across a place like this I wouldn't tell anybody. You don't know how people will react or what they'll do about it" Mickey said

A Car pulls up to Ponyville and Bradley Blum steps out. Pinkie sees him. "Kevin's Daddy!" Pinkie Yelled happily. "That's the pony that came out of my bathroom" Bradley said William Cartridge Bradley's Business partner looks around. "This one? so cute" He said. "Snap out of it William" Bradley said. "Hi I'm Pinkie Pie. I'm friends with your son" Pinkie said. Bradley screamed and William fainted. "D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-di-di-did that p-p-p-po-pony just t-t-t-t-t" William stuttered Bradley slaps William "Spit it out William" Bradley said "Did that pony talk?" William asked "Yes. I don't know how it's possible but it is. It's a miracle" Bradley said

"Want to see our town?" Pinkie asked "Sure why not?" Bradley said "I'm Applejack want some Apple Cider?" Applejack asked "Sure" Bradley said "I'm Rainbow Dash. The fastest Flyer in Equestria" Rainbow Dash said. "What's Equestria?" Bradley asked "It's the place we're in" Twilight said "I'm Twilight Sparkle by the way" She said "and I'm Rarity It's a pleasure to meet your aquaintance" She said "And I'm Fluttershy" Fluttershy said in almost a whisper. It's a pleasure to meet you all" Bradley said. "Kevin wanted some Apple Cider be sure to bring a bottle back fer him will ya?" Applejack asked "Of Course" Bradley said.

"Well I have to be on my way Nice meeting you" Bradley said. William stayed behind waving until Bradley drug him away. "Did you see that? Those Ponies talked" Bradley said "I saw I was there" William said. "Do you know what this means?" Bradley said "We can film a Disney movie?" William asked "No you idiot. We can level Ponyville open up Hotel City and use the talking Ponies as an attraction. Talking Horses will be great for business" Bradley Said "You're a genius" William said

Now we have a villain. Review, Follow and Fave Who is your favorite Character?, Who do you want to see more of? and What was your favorite part tell me in your reviews :)


End file.
